


Afraid You'll Like  It?

by charleesi



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Hatesex, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleesi/pseuds/charleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a slight AU after the bath scene from 1x06 "Pykon", Amberle is sexually confused and frustrated by Eretria's advances and ends up at her room. Angry sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid You'll Like  It?

Amberle couldn't stop thinking about it. Eretria's voice echoed in her head on an endless loop. 

“What? Afraid you'll like it?”

She didn't, she wouldn't, she couldn't. 

She strode across the room again, flinging her arms skyward. She sighed deeply and flung herself onto the shabby bed. She stared at the ceiling and tried to push the thought from her mind. Unfortunately the moment she pushed the words away they were replaced by the image of Eretria's naked body, sliding into the warm water. She shook her head to clear the image but it stubbornly refused to vanish. With a frustrated sigh she rolled over, burying her head in the pillow in a vain effort to force it from her mind. The image didn't leave her though and it only seemed to become more vivid the harder she tried to ignore it. This was accompanied by a sensation she was familiar with. However, the fact that she was now experiencing it while thinking about another girl was new and somewhat unsettling to her. It wasn't even just that it was another girl either, it was that it was Eretria. 

Eretria who had tried to kill her on several occasions and who had slept with Wil multiple times, a fact she was all too happy to rub in Amberle's face at every opportunity. Eretria who had also saved her life on multiple occasions and who she grudgingly had to admit was a fine specimen. For a rover.

She rolled onto her back again and shouted at the ceiling in frustration. Lying on the bed was proving to be only exacerbating the problem so she got off it and left her room to wander the halls of Pykon. The place was labyrinthine and enormous, a seemingly endless maze of halls and stairs. Naturally and in complete and utter spite of this fact, her aimless wanderings led her to the one place she didn't want to be; Eretria's room. She stopped in front of the door and stared at it for a moment. All she had to do was keep walking.

She could, she should, she would.

She didn't.

She raised her hand to knock but before it came into contact with the door, the door swung open. Eretria stood framed in the doorway, smirking at Amberle in that way she always did. She was barely clothed with little more than a loose linen shift covering that glorious body. For her part, Amberle was similarly clad. After all both women had only recently left the bath for their private rooms.

“Did you miss me, princess?” For the briefest of moments Amberle seriously contemplated punching Eretria but dismissed the idea just as quickly. Witty retorts surged into her mind but she couldn't quite seem to grasp any of them long enough to get it to her lips. Instead thoughts of doing something very different with her lips rushed past and before she could stop herself she lunged forward, pressing Eretria back. Caught off guard and unable to do much at all to stop Amberle's surprise assault, Eretria found herself pushed across the room and against the closest wall.

“Not this close I won't.” Amberle said. Before Eretria could even react Amberle's lips pressed to her own. They tasted strangely sweet she noticed as Amberle noticed the peculiar sour taste of Eretria's own. Amberle broke the kiss, eyes wide with shock. She released Eretria and stumbled back a few steps. She shook her head in dismay and made to leave. Not one to leave a challenge unheeded Eretria rushed her from behind, pressing her against the wall just beside the door. 

“So, did you like it, princess? Or still too afraid to admit it?” She whispered into Amberle's ear. Almost as an afterthought she took the pointy tip of that ear into her mouth, suckling it. The resulting gasp from Amberle was plenty satisfying to Eretria. One hand began to slip around Amberle's neck, turning her head towards Eretria's. The other kept her pinned to the wall. A gentle bite elicited another gasp from Amberle and signalled the departure of Eretria's lips from Amberle's ear. Eretria moved her lips closer to Amberle's own but purposely held them mere inches away. “Do you want me to kiss you now?” It was meant to be sarcastic but something else crept in underneath. 

Amberle shook her head awkwardly but didn't speak. She was terrified of what she might say if she did. Eretria chuckled softly. “Hardly convincing.” She released Amberle's head and stepped back. Amberle didn't move, not quite able to grasp what was actually happening. Slowly she pushed herself away from the wall and turned her head toward the door. She could have just walked right out then and there. She could have but she didn't. Instead she turned to face Eretria again. The moment of eye contact was brief but it was enough. Amberle had started something when she entered Eretria's room and leaving now would be tantamount to a surrender. She would die before she would surrender to Eretria, no matter what the battlefield.

She did walk to the door but she had no intention of leaving. A fact she made abundantly clear to both Eretria and herself when she slammed it shut with a bang. She turned away from the dark metal of the door. Eretria's smug grin lasted little more than a second before Amberle was upon her. Once more Eretria found herself held to the wall by Amberle's surprisingly strong arms. One of those arms pressed against her throat, denying her any chance of verbal retort. The other dropped low trailing fingers against her inner thigh. 

“Do you want me to kiss you now?” She said with her own version of Eretria's smug smile. The smile and the words weren't the only things she copied from Eretria, intentionally or otherwise. Just as Amberle was now mimicking her, Eretria mimicked Amberle right back with an awkward shake of her head. Amberle laughed softly. “I'm sure we can change that.” Eretria's eyes widened ever so slightly at the change in the script. Amberle didn't notice or didn't care. She kept her eyes level with Eretria's as her hand began to climb along the inside of Eretria's thigh. Every hitch of Eretria's breath was a small victory for Amberle.

Eretria was a little unsettled by this change in Amberle but she wasn't afraid. She couldn't be afraid of Amberle. Rather the changes in her breathing and the slow flush of her skin were indicative of a completely different kind of feeling. In truth, the bravado and mockery she had shown in the bath had been a front. It was more of a futile effort to convince herself that she didn't like Amberle, than an effort to convince Amberle of that fact. It didn't quite work and Amberle showing up at her room was an unexpected but not unwelcome consequence. 

Amberle's taunting fingers climbed ever higher, each gentle touch like a knife to her skin; threatening so much more but not quite delivering. It was enough to drive anyone to the edge but Eretria gritted her teeth, determinedly ignoring the growing sensations. Amberle and her fingers were equally determined to make that increasingly difficult. They continued their way upwards to Eretria's slowly moistening cunt, maintaining a slow but steady pace. Eretria closed her eyes and girded herself for what was to come next but it never did. When she opened her eyes, Amberle had stopped and while she hadn't completely let Eretria free, she had loosened her hold somewhat. 

“All you have to do is say yes.” Amberle said. Eretria stared back at her stubbornly silent. Amberle laughed again, enjoying herself much more than she thought she would or could or even should. “I'll take that as a no.”She leaned in close, her lips even closer to Eretria's than Eretria's had been to hers earlier. She stayed like that for a long moment that hung pregnant with possibility. As that moment dragged itself out further than any singular moment had a right to, her hand resumed it's wanderings. A single finger pressed ever so gently to the dampness of Eretria's cunt. Every carefully planned witty repartee vanished from Amberle's mind. There was something about actually touching Eretria there and actually feeling the clear signs of arousal that made this all too real. She faltered and Eretria seized her chance. Amberle found herself stumbling backwards into Eretria's bed and collapsing back onto it. Eretria clambered on top, straddling her.

“What's the matter princess? Never been with a rover before? Or never been with a woman?” Eretria said. Amberle regained her composure at that particular barb.

“I don't make a habit rolling in the trash, so no.” Something about her specific word choice and phrasing struck uncomfortably close to home for Eretria. 

“No better time to start then the present, princess.” The last word was spat with a truly exceptional amount of venom. Enough that Amberle realised that she had said something wrong but it was far too late for her to do anything about it. Eretria leaned down close, her body pressing hard against Amberle's. One hand gently caressed Amberle's cheek and she nearly thought that she had misread the situation. That was until the caress became a slap. She gasped more in shock than in pain. There was no time for any other reaction because Eretria pressed her lips up to Amberle's ear. “No more games. It's about time you got truly dirty.” She briefly licked the still red mark from her slap before she rose again, stepping back off the bed. 

Amberle could've taken this brief moment to escape, to flee. She didn't. She wasn't afraid of Eretria. A little unsettled but not afraid. She couldn't be afraid of Eretria. Her shortness of breath and gradually reddening skin tone were signs of something else. Eretria stepped forward again, placing a single finger against Amberle's now dripping cunt. Her smug smile returned.

“I'll take that as a yes.” She climbed back onto the bed, pausing briefly. “But I don't think I want to kiss you. You might catch something.” She laughed but it was forced and hollow. “So how about you give me a kiss instead?” 

“Eretria-” Amberle didn't get to finish whatever it was she might have been saying. Her tongue found moist warmth instead of cool air. Even so she persevered in her efforts of speech for the few seconds it took for the reality of the situation to catch up with her mouth. Not that Eretria exactly minded. She gazed down at Amberle, still grinning smugly. 

“Speak up, princess. I can't quite hear you.” She said. Amberle's cheeks flushed red and her brow furrowed. She attempted speak again, even knowing that it was futile. Silence would be an admission of defeat that she would not allow herself to give. It occurred to Amberle that there was only one way to “win” here. 

Her tongue swirled in one long, patient circle. Eretria's smug smile faltered as she exhaled sharply. Amberle's tongue sped up and began to alternate between clockwise and counter clockwise motions. Eretria's breathing increased to match the rising tempo. She could feel something starting to build. Some flower beginning to bloom inside of her. Amberle's tongue changed its motions, going from circles to erratic zigzagging movements. The pace dropped, Amberle taking her time with each and every subtle twitch of her tongue. Eretria bit her lip, refusing to give Amberle the satisfaction of an audible moan.

She had been hurt by Amberle's barb about rolling in trash. For a brief moment she had even hated Amberle again. It had passed but the fire, the passion, the sheer unrelenting energy hadn't. So she had done the only thing you really can do when caught in the maelstrom of your own emotions; flung it outwards at the person closest to her. Although she was now reconsidering the wisdom of such a choice. For someone who had never slept with a woman before, to Eretria's knowledge at least, she was proving a quick study. Witty remarks came to her lips and dissipated into a haze of mounting pleasure before she could even begin to utter them. A moan came again and this time she couldn't hold it back, not even by biting her lip. Amberle's wandering tongue had finally found it's way to Eretria's clit. 

It flickered across it with almost supernatural speed. Eretria could feel that flower again. She could feel the petals opening and just as it seemed to be about to bloom, Amberle slowed her pace. It was maddening and it was just beginning. Amberle's tongue slipped back and she suckled greedily at Eretria's cunt. Another moan burst unbidden from Eretria's lips. Amberle's lips began to narrow in on the clit again. The flower opened and just as it seemed that it would finally reach that penultimate stage; Amberle stopped once more. Eretria glowered at her but Amberle's eyes showed nothing. Just like Amberle, Eretria knew how this game was played and she would not let Amberle win. Then Amberle's tongue speared into her, writhing like some dying thing and just like, that she did.

She didn't say the words then, but it was then that she knew she was going to. She knew Amberle could make her beg, would make her beg, should make her beg. It was then that Amberle knew it too. She didn't hold back any longer. Eretria slumped forward with a low groan. The flower bloomed. It seemed to last for hours but it was mere seconds. Amberle didn't hesitate to take full advantage of Eretria's temporary exhaustion. They rolled as one, ending with Eretria lying on the bed and Amberle above her. 

“So how does it feel to finally get dirty, princess?” Eretria panted before Amberle had a chance to speak.

“Actually kinda nice.” Amberle answered, with a soft chuckle. “But now, I think it is time I got the royal treatment.” Eretria didn't even try to protest or struggle. It wasn't that she was exhausted from the orgasm, already her strength was returning to her. It was that in some unspoken way both of them had finally admitted that something existed between them. Maybe love, maybe not. But definitely something and that was enough.

Amberle's cunt pressed to Eretria's lips. A joke about her face as Amberle's throne briefly flitted through Eretria's head. In contrast to Amberle's rapid circles, Eretria began with slow deliberate strokes, her tongue alternating directions with each. Amberle's breath caught sharply. She was hardly a virgin and truth be told, she had experimented with Catania at least once. Yet there was something different about Eretria. It might have been Eretria's supposed experience, it might have been those underlying feelings they had yet to speak aloud. Whatever the reason, Eretria's tongue seemed to have a direct highway along Amberle's nerves.

Eretria's tongue changed it's movements, going from slow steady strokes to violent twisting movements with no discernible pattern. Amberle slumped forward, held up only by her arms. Mere moments later even those gave out as Eretria's tongue began to press against her clit, still writhing as if in its death throes. She felt it building but Eretria was nowhere near finished. The pressure moved from her clit and Eretria took the folds of Amberle's cunt into her mouth, suckling hungrily. She even threw the occasional tongue movement in for good measure. Amberle let out a low groan. She could still feel the looming rush of pleasure but it was distant now. Every passing second seemed to only drive that sweet release further away, even as Eretria continued in her unrelenting ministrations. 

Eretria wasn't doing this to force some kind of confession from Amberle. She wasn't doing it to make Amberle beg. She was doing it because she enjoyed it. She was doing it because she knew for herself just how much more satisfying it was when your partner dragged that eventual release further and further out of reach until it felt like you would never feel it again and then like a sudden storm brought it hammering back down upon you. Which was exactly what she did to Amberle right then. 

Her tongue flicked Amberle's clit in slow, torturous strokes. Her lips moved over the tender flesh of Amberle's cunt and zeroed in on the particular area of the clitoris. She began to build the pace of her tongue as her lips continued their hungry suckling. As the pace of her licking began to reach its limits Eretria began to slow it back down. Slowly, she developed a rhythm of rapid strokes to more deliberate ones and back. It was more than enough for Amberle. The storm broke. Tiny spikes of pleasure poured down her skin accompanied by lightning strike spasms of a much more intense nature.

She rolled off of Eretria with some assistance from Eretria herself and lay there panting heavily. She didn't recall anything quite like that from her past sexual encounters. Both women lay there for some time, breathing heavily and enjoying the afterglow of their mutual orgasms. They turned to face each other but anything they might have said was subsumed by the resounding bang of someone knocking at the door.

“Eretria!” Wil shouted through the door. Both women exchanged panicked glances. 

“Yes?” Eretria said. She didn't move from the bed, hoping that Wil's sense of propriety would stop him from entering the room. 

“Dinner's ready.” He paused for a moment. “And have you seen Amberle? She wasn't in her room.” Another glance passed between them.

“I haven't seen Amberle, no.” A faint sigh could be heard from beyond the door. 

“Well, if you do, tell her it's dinner time.” Wil said, followed by the sound of footsteps fading away. Both Amberle and Eretria were seized by a sudden urge to laugh but swallowed it instead. Amberle sat up, giving herself a brief once over. Eretria followed suit shortly after.

“I better get back to my room and get dressed.” She said, to which Eretria only nodded. Amberle walked to the door and after one brief glance back at Eretria, pulled it open and left the room. Eretria sat there, staring at the wall and thinking. Eventually she remembered why Wil had came to the door and with a scowl, began to get dressed.


End file.
